halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Harvest (Jokester123)
The Solar Harvest is considered the process in creating artificial suns. The Forerunners had flower-shaped machines much like the Ark but far smaller. These clover machines would align themselves in long rows or stems stretching out miles away from the sun. The clovers would then transfer the sun's energy through the stem into a larger sphere machine. This sphere machine can condense the sun's energy. You could think of it like a box package that moves the sun's energy from point A to B. As the sun's energy is transfered through the clover machines, the sun's size begins to shrink drastically. The sun will shrink until it is nothing or until enough energy has been obtained for the Forerunners. The Forerunners would watch for hours with loved ones as the sun's beautiful energy flows gracefully through the clover machines. Once the energy has been obtained and packaged, the sphere machine will be moved to the spot where the artificial sun will soon be. Then the sphere machine will release the sun's energy into one spot. This energy will be carefully sustained so a super nova doesn't occur. There have been few incidents where something went wrong and the energy blew up in a super nova killing many Forerunners. An average Solar Harvest would take at least a week to finish. Now, the artificial sun has been created and it would be time for the next step. There are many artificial suns created by the Forerunners and they serve many purposes. Artificial Suns are a useful neccessity in the Halo Array. For every Halo Installation, including Installation 00, there is an artificial sun located in the center of the ring that provides life for the creatures and plants on the installation. The artificial sun's energy is also capable of dimming its light for that nighttime effect. The Solar Harvest is also a process used to create Shield Worlds. The artificial suns are an important need for a Shield World because they provide light for the organsims being sheltered in the Dyson Sphere. An artificial sun resides in the center of the of the Micro Dyson Sphere. The Solar Harvests are an expensive process so during the Forerunner-Flood War, the Forerunners had to find cheaper ways to create artificial suns. One way was trying to replicate the process of creating a sun but that was a failed attempt. Another way was trying to create their structures (Halos or Shield Worlds) around a sun and this was more successful but it took a lot of time and thinking. The most efficient way was the Solar Harvest and so, despite the cost, the Forerunner used this for most of their installations. Artificial suns were used in all the Halo Installations, the Ark, Onyx, Shield 0459, and Omicron 15. After exausting through cheaper ways to create suns, the Forerunners overlooked one far cheaper way. They could create Solar Generators instead of using artificial suns. They used their idea but by this time, the Flood had spread to far and before the Forerunners could apply this idea into more of their installations, the Halo Array was activated leaving only few Shield Worlds with Solar Generators.